Eloise Lindauer (1856-1935)
most likely Manhattan, New York |Baptism = |Death = Rye, New York |Burial = Flower Hill Cemetery, North Bergen, New Jersey |Father = Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) |Mother = Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) |Spouse = Maximillian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) |Marriage = 1878 (age 18) New York or New Jersey |Children = Babyboy Freudenberg (1879) Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) Max S. Freudenberg III (1893-1900) Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) Eloise Freudenberg (1898) Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Eloise Lindauer II (1856-1935) aka Ellie Lindauer. She was a housewife. (b. March 25, 1856; most likely Manhattan, New York, USA - d. February 9, 1935; Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Parents *Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) Birth She was born on March 25, 1856 in Manhattan, New York. A record of her birth has not been found yet in the New York City Municipal Archive. She was born in 1856 according to the 1860 United States Census where she was four years old. Religion Her religion is not known, but the Lindauers may have been Protestant, possibly Lutheran. The Kershaws were most likely associated with the Dutch Reformed Church. One of her children's deaths was recorded at the Lutheran Church in Hoboken, New Jersey. She married into the Freudenbergs and they were Jewish. Siblings *William Lindauer (1866-c1870) *Arthur Oscar Lindauer (1867-1944) was born in New Jersey and remained a bachelor and was a circus trapeze performer, an athletic coach, and an actor. *Ada Lindauer (1868-bef1900) aka Ada Lindauer I, was born in Manhattan and married Charles L. Schoenfeld II (c1860-?). *Anna Lillian Lindauer (1873-1956) was born in Manhattan and married Ira Lowe (1875-bef1910) in Rye, New York, and then had 2 children and 3 grandchildren who have not been located yet. *Harry Chauncey Lindauer I (1877-1923) was born in New Jersey and married Hannah Shea (1884-?) and had at least one child but no grandchildren and then Harry died of syphilis. *LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1879-1945) was born in Manhattan and later married Catherine Harney (1878-1966) and had no children. Marriage Eloise married Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) around 1878 and they lived with her parents at 51 8th Street in Hoboken, New Jersey and they were recorded in the 1880 United States Census. Max had emigrated from Berlin in Germany in 1879 and was Jewish. They married in New York or in New Jersey. The certificate from their marriage has not been found in the archives of New York or New Jersey. Hudson County, New Jersey Eloise and Max rented a house at 89 Adam Street in Hoboken from about 1888 to 1893, then they moved to 220 Madison Street in Hoboken till at least 1903. Most of the children were born in this house in Hoboken. They lived at 51 Booraem Avenue in Jersey City till around 1910. In 1910 they were living at 22 Hopkins Avenue in Jersey City. They were living at 63 Concord Street in Jersey City when Max died in 1921 and were still there up until the 1930 US Census. Children Eloise and Max had 15 children, with 9 living to adulthood. Only 6 of the 9 had children and only 5 had grandchildren. Her first child was in 1879 when she was 18 years old. Her last child was in 1904 when she was 43. The children were: *Babyboy Freudenberg (1879) who died as an infant. *Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) who died as an infant *Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) who married Ralph Kohlman (1885-1957) the printer and had no living children. *Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) who married Julia Mary Buttomer (1883-1973) and is the one sibling with only a single photograph. He had a child but did not have any grandchildren. *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) who died as an infant. *Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) who never married. *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) who worked as a real estate broker and married Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987). This line is extant. *Max S. Freudenberg III (1893-1900) who lived till at least 7 years old and appears on the 1900 census and may be buried in Hoboken Cemetery. *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) who died in World War I. *Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) who died as an infant. *Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) worked as a chemical salesman and married Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963). This line is extant. *Eloise Freudenberg (1898) who died as an infant. *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) who worked as a freight handler and married Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986). This line is extant. *Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) who worked as a typesetter for the New York Times and he married Nora Belle Conklin (1902-1963) and later married Lottie Dombrowska (1916-1995). This line is extant. *Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) who married George Dewey Sanford I (1898-1965) and he worked in Ralph Kohlman's print shop. This line is extant. Rye, New York Eloise's father moved up to Rye, New York around 1895 and Eloise would visit him there. Her father may have owned some wine-gardens and may have been involved in a hotel in Rye. He owned cigar stores with his brothers in Manhattan and Hoboken and Jersey City. He owned a large house in Rye, but it no longer exists. Her father was involved with the numbers game. Blind Eloise was blind in her later years and lived at 61 Concord with her daughter Clara in a two family house. Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) and his wife and child, lived in the other unit of this two family house. Death Eloise died on February 9, 1935 of a "coronary occlusion" while living at 92 Jefferson Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey. Burial She was buried at Flower Hill Cemetery, North Bergen, New Jersey with the following people: *Maximilian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) *Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) *Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) Her children that died as infants are buried at Cypress Hills in Brooklyn, New York in the Oscar A.M. Lindauer plot. Some children that died as infants may be buried in Hoboken Cemetery according to the death certificates, but the plot hasn't been located yet. Eloise has no marker for her grave. The only one on the plot is for her son, Louis Freudenberg, who died in WWI and the stone has been toppled over and is barely legible. Archive Some of Eloise's papers were saved when the house was sold and are now with Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). They were given to him by the children of Richard Charles Freudenberg I (1918-1994). Research *Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958) for Findagrave starting on June 26, 2003. Updated on March 10, 2013 with the date of her burial. Updated on April 8, 2013 to change her place of birth to Manhattan based on her death certificate and her year of birth as 1856 based on the 1860 US census. Further research *Find her 1856 birth certificate in New York *Find her in the 1920 US Census *Find her marriage certificate of 1878 in New Jersey archive External links *Eloise Lindauer II (1856-1935) at Findagrave *Eloise Lindauer II (1856-1935) at Geni Portraits File:Lindauer-Eloise 03b.jpg|1923 in Cliffwood Beach, New Jersey File:Freudenberg Lindauer 1923 01.jpg|1923 in Jersey City, New Jersey File:Lindauer-Eloise 1925 JerseyCity.png|1925 in Jersey City, New Jersey File:7623553 1056680426.gif|1929 in Rye, New York File:Lindauer Kershaw 1929 023b.jpg|1929 in Rye, New York in August of 1929 File:Kershaw-AnnaAugusta 04b.jpg|1929 in Rye, New York in August of 1929 File:Lindauer 1929 Rye.gif|1929 in Rye, New York in August of 1929 Documents File: Document missing.png|1856 birth most likley in Manhattan File:1860 census Lindauer Weber crop.jpg|1860 US census in Manhattan File:1870 census Lindauer Weber 02.gif|1870 US census in Manhattan File: Document missing.png|1878 marriage to Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) File:1880 census Kershaw Lindauer Freudenberg.gif|1880 US census with Lindauers and Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) in Hoboken, New Jersey Image:Freudenberg-Max 1885 census.png|1885 New Jersey census Image:NewJerseyStateCensus1895 15661487.jpg|1895 New Jersey census File:1900_census_Freudenberg_Lindauer_2.gif|1900 US census File:Lindauer-Freudenberg 1905 census.png|1905 New Jersey Census File:1910_census_Freudenberg_Lindauer_3.gif|1910 US census File: Document missing.png|1915 New Jersey Census File: Document missing.png|1920 US Census File:Lindauer-Eloise 1925May9 envelope.png|1925 envelope from May 9, 1925 File:1930 census Freudenberg Lindauer 2.gif|1930 US census File:Lindauer-Eloise 02a.jpg|1935 death certificate Image:Flower Hill sexton card.png|Sexton card Image:Lindauer-Eloise 1935 funeral bill.png|1935 funeral bill Ancestors ^ Tentative parent. Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Burials at Flower Hill Cemetery, North Bergen, New Jersey